


Late Night

by FullElven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean falls asleep in front of the tv /way/ too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

Dean falls asleep in his clothes, one sock half off his foot and it being the one propped up on the arm of the couch. There’s a beer, lukewarm and almost entirely gone but about an inch left in the bottom, just nestled between his legs. His other foot is flat on the floor, and an arm rests above his head causing his shirt to rise up and reveal just a little of that teasing ‘v’ line of his. 

Of course, he left the tv on, and he can try to say that he was just watching movies before it turned over to Skinemax, Cas knows better. Still, when Dean wakes up just but a couple hours later when his body is just rested enough to realize it’s not in a bed, he jumps and nearly spills his beer to find Cas sitting on the arm rest near his head and Dean’s arm is now laying in his lap.

The porn is still playing, and God only knows how many of them Cas has watched, but he hasn’t even noticed Dean watching him. He’s squinted his eyes and canted his head ever so slightly in that bird-like manner he had about him when he was extremely confused and curious about something. 

"Cas." Dean finally croaks out, his voice rough with sleep.

"Yes Dean?" He replies without missing a beat. He also doesn’t look away from the porn, nor does that expression change.

Dean waits several moments, wondering if Cas will get the hint, but knows full well he doesn’t. Instead he sighs, puts the beer on the coffee table next to a stale bowl of half-eaten popcorn and pulls Castiel straight into his lap. 

Instead of wasting words on how it’s weird to watch porn in the same room when someone is sleeping, especially when you’re sitting next to them, he simply tempts Cas’s attention away with a finger drug along his jawline. Instead of wasting time reminding the angel that sex is never like it is in the movies, he meets his lips and decides to try to make an exception to that rule right there on the couch.


End file.
